


Силуэт

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: Франциску понадобилось прожить два месяца в новой квартире, чтобы дождаться момента, когда в окне дома напротив по вечерам начнёт зажигаться свет.
Relationships: England & France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Силуэт

Франциску понадобилось прожить два месяца в новой квартире, чтобы дождаться момента, когда в окне дома напротив по вечерам начнёт зажигаться свет.

Он ожидал, что его теневой соседкой станет юная леди, что подыскала дешёвую квартирку рядом со своим университетом, или же милая работница цветочного магазина, который расположен на первом этаже здания.

Но, как оказалось, судьба решила приподнести ему подарок иного характера.

Силуэт в окне напротив всегда заставлял Франциска задуматься. Движения этого мужчины резкие, но с долей грации, будто этот человек не искренне показывает эмоции, а лишь пытается всем своим видом внушить угрозу и повод уважать.

Он часто говорил с кем-то по телефону. Увы, никогда нельзя было понять, какие речи толкуются за стеклом квартиры напротив, но это явно было что-то важное. Лицо говорящего искажалось в гримасе. Любому станет ясно, что он возмущался и иногда даже кричал.

Бывало, к нему приходил другой мужчина, разговор с которым никогда не заканчивался без ссор. Кажется, эти двое были не в лучших отношениях, и Франциск, сидя у окна с кружкой кофе по вечерам, постоянно выдумывал сценарии на основании движений их силуэтов.

Каждый вечер он наблюдал за небольшим театром теней, что транслировался на стене соседнего дома.

Спустя пару недель наблюдений в голове мужчины нарисовалось множество возможных картин жизни соседа: был ли он действительно занятым оффисным работником или же просто студентом? Был ли тот вечно незваный гость дальним родственником или близкой душой?

Франциск почесал подбородок, наблюдая за очередной ссорой: чтобы утихомирить своё любопытство, ему бы стоило узнать об этом человеке немного больше, нежели его силуэт.  
Небольшие балконы открывали вид на узкую улицу тихого района. Этим вечером было весьма прохладно для того, чтобы выходить, но Франциск буквально подскочил на месте, когда заметил, как один из актёров театра теней покинул стеклянную завесу и вышел на балкон, злобно хлопнув дверью и прижав телефон к уху.

Пришлось наспех вспоминать, где лежит пачка сигарет, которую можно использовать под предлогом для того, чтобы выйти на улицу и встретиться с соседом лицом к лицу.  
Франциск закурил, прижимаясь к перилам балкона и делая вид, что он не замечает мужчину, что эмоционально обсуждает что-то по телефону. Дома настолько близко примыкали друг к другу, что Франциск мог разглядеть узор на свитере соседа.

К его удивлению, мужчина обсуждал совсем не бизнес планы или не какую-нибудь канцелярскую работу. Он говорил про родственные связи клиента, алиби и завещание.  
Адвокат? Следователь?

Когда сосед закончил разговор и нервно сунул телефон в карман штанов, его взгляд впервые встретился с глазами Франциска. Кажется, увидев сигарету в чужих руках, в мужчине пробудилось желание пустить порцию ядовитого дыма себе в лёгкие.

— Прости, можешь одолжить сигарету? День хреновый.

Франциск на некоторое время обомлел. Нет, уж он-то знает, что у этого молодого человека хреновый буквально каждый день.

Недолго не думая, он сунул в пачку сигарет зажигалку и кинул соседу. Поймав, мужчина закурил, жадно затягиваясь.

— Спасибо, — с долей облегчения поблагодарил он и броском вернул Франциску курево.

— Рад помочь.

На этом их разговор прервался. Франциск курил в раздумьях до тех пор, пока папирус не начал жечь пальцы.

Дверь балкона напротив распахнулась, и наружу показался ещё один виновник торжества. Тот парень, с которым вечно ссорился сосед, носил очки и выглядел так, будто ночами напролёт играет в видеоигры и обожает клюквенный соус.

— Артур, чайник закипел! — на удивление, он выглядел весьма непринужденно, несмотря на недавнюю ссору. — Откуда у тебя сигареты, кстати? Ты же обещал, что бросишь!  
Сосед закатил глаза и, потушив окурок, скрылся в квартире.

Франциск тоже не стал задерживаться на балконе: шоу силуэтов лучше всего досматривать с окна кухни.

Артур, значит?


End file.
